


Bitchin', thats the term.

by pxraxise



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Lowercase, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, but more dottie nd eleven heavy then the quotev version, kali bashing, originally posted on Quotev, please let there be more dottie, these two are cyoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxraxise/pseuds/pxraxise
Summary: little drabbles and cute stuff from my two favs dottie and eleven





	1. odd name for someone

while eleven resided with her sister and her gang of whoever-the-fucks, she decided it would be best to get to know one of them

 

dottie, the crazy one as she labeled in her head. 

she did her bitchin' look, thus putting her at foremost of priority.

 

she approached the woman, who was singing cyndi lauper to herself as she fucked up her hair even more in the mirror.

 

"dottie?" she meekly muttered to the taller

in which she got her attention. "what's up?" she had an odd accent. between new york and southern.

she liked it.

 

"do..do you.." her english was still shaky, but she tried as the woman listened. "do you wanna talk?" she finally managed to sputter out.

 

dottie gave a small grin. "sure thing, girlie." she led the way to her bedroom, or more, their bedroom. 

of course in the choice of living, they had to share rooms. 

 

eleven looked around the odd room. the styles, as best she could put it, of the room were odd.

one half matching the crazy one's and the other the flannel girl. 

weird.

 

dottie proceeded to sit on her side of the room, patting next to her on the bed.

 

eleven took the space that previously outlined dottie's hand. 

 

"what's on y'mind?" she asked, resting her head in the palm of her hand as she looked over to her 

 

eleven was a pro at social situations.

 

god if she wasnt masturbating to the thought of mike then it was being good at conversations.

fuck anxiety, right in the kisser.

 

"what's..what's your name?" she quietly asked.

 

"pff—dottie, kiddo." she fidgeted with her long blue nails absentmindedly. she had alot of weird habits when it came to sitting still, especially in gambling with funshine.

 

"no- i mean..your real name?" she hoped she wasn't pressing her or anything that would discomfort what looked to be a teenager

 

dottie raised a eyebrow. "im only tellin' y'this straight out the gate because kali fucks with ya." she whispered, then winking. 

 

eleven was momentarily confused at the action, but she shrugged it off.

 

"o-okay..so-"

"natalie. 's natalie." she interrupted. "but i prefer dottie, for more reasons then being fugitives." she joked.

 

eleven giggled even though she didnt have any idea what the word 'fugitives' meant.

 

"nat..natalie?" she tested the name on her tongue. 

odd.

very.

but it was unique, better then 'jane'. 

 

so she liked the name, no matter how odd it was.

 

"thats a odd name- i like it." she said a little too fast, in hopes to not accidentally offend the girl.

 

dottie laughed, smiling. "you're a peachy one, jane." she lightly pinched her cheeks

 

eleven blushed, gasping as she pulled out of the pincer hold on her cheeks, holding her cheeks as she cracked a small giggle and smile.

 

dottie did the same, baring a few of her surprisingly pearly teeth

 

kali had good taste in friends, eleven concluded in her mind.

 

still an odd name for someone like her, though.


	2. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dottie does eleven's hair.

eleven never really paid much attention to her hair, especially since she never had any to begin with.

but as she grew older and apparently according to mike, 'prettier'.

 

she fumbled and messed with her curly locks more, conditioning it more often and doing whatever to make mike call her pretty.

 

and now, in dottie's side of the room, she opened her drawers to reveal many tools of doing your hair and cutting it.

 

"you wanna be really bitchin', jane?" dottie laughed with a smirk.

 

eleven nodded, a small smile on her face.

 

"look down."

 

she complied, a little confused but she oddly trusted the crazy woman. 

why would she trust a girl who came out of the 'psychiatric hospital'

she didn't really know what that was, but according to the group its where really weird people come from.

 

kind've like her.

 

now shes grinning as she feels dottie go to work on her jet black hair, sounds of snips and sprays and the feeling of her fingers cascading through her scalp, lubricated with conditioner and some hair gel.

 

dottie is kind've like her.

 

she liked that idea.

she loved that idea.

 

after 10 minutes or so, she tilted the girl's head upwards.

 

dottie gave an approving smile. "now your bitchin' times two!" her eyes glowed with what looked to be a genuine happiness as she gave her a small handheld mirror.

 

eleven looked at herself through the glass, smiling brightly. "bitchin' times two." she repeated quietly as she took in the new look.

her hair was now a curly mini mohawk, and noticeably shorter, but not too short.

not how papa did it.

 

"like it?" dottie asked, grinning as she tried to ignore the sudden pooling of anxiety at her core.

 

"perfect." eleven replied simply, looking up at her.

 

dottie gasped, humming. "you are the best kid ever, fuck-" she immediately hugged the girl close to her lap, some of the loose hair getting on her sweater.

 

eleven lightly nuzzled her, enjoying the warmth her friend gave.

 

dottie was quite good in hair, eleven decided.

 

maybe she could ask her for more things then hair stuff in the future.

 

dottie is now sister number two, different from kali but equally loved and appreciated.

 

she really liked her hair.


	3. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dottie is really good at cuddles.  
> and comforting

eleven was like any other girl

not really, but her emotions were similar.

 

so when she got an especially bad nightmare, she knew exactly who to go to.

 

it wasn't kali, no.

she'd whisper sweet nothings of revenge in her ear.

 

she really hated that.

 

instead, she limbered quietly over to dottie and mick's bedroom.

 

she sneaked around to her side, trying not to cry again in fear of waking everyone up.

 

she lightly shook the girl. "d..dottie?" she whispered weakly.

 

the teen lazily opened up one eyeball, finding the figure of eleven. "jane?" she muttered, her eyes somewhat fully open. "whas'ron?" she slurred, a frown on her cute face.

 

"i had a bad dream..about papa..."

 

dottie lightly took the girl into her embrace slowly, trying not to wake mick as she comforted the girl and rubbed her back. "papa's gone..he wont hurt you.." 

 

"b-but-" 

"but-" dottie looked at her as she lifted her up enough to look at her. "hes gone, kay? just you and dottie." she smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

 

"but wh-what if the b-b-bad men t-t-" 

 

"the bad men aren't coming, sweetie. and if they did, i'd smite em all with the power of god." she giggled as quietly as possible.

 

eleven smiled, feeling a little better. "can..can i-" 

 

"of course, baby. c'mere." she took her back into the tight loving embrace, already knowing what she was asking.

 

dottie was surprisingly not only good at being comforting, she was also good at cuddles.


	4. new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eleven spends an evening with dottie and learns alot of things.

eleven had spent a fairly long day with the crew, hanging out with mostly mick and axel

funshine was passed out on his air mattress, so she couldn't get much a word with him. 

and kali. well.

she got sort've annoying. 

 

but dottie was still active, idly smoking on her side of the bed. 

 

eleven quietly stalked up the stairs, and walked into the room, smelling the toxic scent of nicotine and other additives. 

 

she scrunched her face up. "what're you doing?" she asked, trying to ignore the smell. 

 

dottie whipped around, beginning to stomp out the cigarette quickly. 

 

"uh—smoking, or was smoking." she sputtered out, her boot stained with black along with the carpet. 

 

"whats that?" eleven instinctively sat next to her.

 

"well, its a pretty bad thing to do-" she raised her index finger in agreement to her statement. 

 

"when you get older, y'shouldn't try it, super bad." 

 

eleven raised a curious eyebrow. "well why is it bad? it does....kinda smell bad-" she admitted.

 

dottie gave a small chuckle. "its bad because it hurts your lungs til you drop dead, jane." she patted her back. 

 

"its a super sucky thing to do when you have to cope with your emotions." 

eleven was confused at the word 'cope', and putting her humiliation aside, she finally asked. "what does cope mean?"

 

"it means like- trying to deal with your emotions." dottie explained simply.

 

"its like kind've doing things that distract you from them." eleven hummed.

"so why did you hide the thing from me?" eleven was confused on what to call it

 

"y'too young to see that stuff, then again you /are/ in a gang with us so-" dottie quickly saw her point become void.

"just uh, dont do it, kay?" dottie looked at her with a sad look in her eyes.

 

"i won't, i promise." eleven nodded, hugging the teen.

"y'too good for us, jane." she hugged back, nestling her head in her chest.

"too good for me." she muttered to herself, hoping eleven didn't hear.

 

she did.

eleven learned new things today, about how smoking is bad and that dottie needs more help then she was offered at the hospital.


	5. safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eleven and dottie hide from the cops and things go north

when the cops busted through the place and everyone pretty much dipped into the van.

eleven was quite distressed, she didn't wanna do this anymore with her sister.

but she didn't wanna do it alone either.

"i have to go." eleven quickly sputtered.

 

kali obviously went on a small tangent trying to keep her sister, eleven didn't care.

but she did notice dottie's expression.

she had to.

"d-dottie! can you come with?" 

dottie's eyes went wide, her neurons firing in all directions as she pondered the decision as everyone in the van started yelling and much more colorful things.

 

with no words and the illusion fading, dottie quickly hopped out the van, running to eleven. "we gotta go!" axel yelled, no longer caring that dottie isnt coming with.

 

and quickly the van door closed and they floored it as the cops hurried over to the screeching tires of the van.

 

eleven and jane were out of the alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster as they heard sirens and many more things. 

"holy shit, i just did that-" dottie realized, quickly beginning to hyperventilate and panic.

eleven quickly covered her mouth. "don't." she whispered. "breathe." 

dottie slowly relaxed as her hurried flares of air through her nostrils began slowing to a quiet exhale. 

eleven put her hand away slowly, staring into her light blue eyes.

 

she never really thought of them much, but as she took the teen in, she noticed how pretty her eyes were.

 

yes.

 

pretty. 

 

dottie stared back.

"are we gonna just sit here...behind a dumpster?" 

"no." eleven replied simply. "bus stop." she replied simply, taking her hand. 

she led a smiling dottie to the stop, navigating through the dark streets and sirens.

 

"we wait." she said as they finally arrived.

and wait they did, casually chatting and talking about everything.

about themselves

the group

then the bus arrived.

 

dottie sat next to the slightly shorter, slilently taking her hand and lacing her fingers.

eleven reciprocated the action.

and then after five minutes, they stared at eachother again.

 

they slowly leaned in.

and shared a quick kiss.

 

it was nothing like how mike did it

but it was good.

how soft dottie's lips were, and how caring it felt

it wasn't what sisters did and it wasn't what most friends did.

but they weren't most friends nor people.

 

once they broke the kiss, dottie had a goofy grin on her face. "you aren't bad." she muttered.

eleven smiled then, looking down with a light blush. "not bad.." she repeated to herself.

eleven smiled wider, "do you want to meet my friends?"

"of course." 

she felt safe with her, even with the littlest hand hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes they are still friends, just very uncanny ones.


	6. 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year after the gate closed.

dottie was rather 'in with the kids' as the 16 year old ironically said at times with eleven's group of friends.

 

alot of things happened between the pair throughout the year. 

 

some things good and some things good-er.

 

the friends were rather more tight knit then ever.

some would even say that they were dating, and of course they weren't.

they would laugh and look at eachother in unison

 

and dottie would pin eleven against the bathroom wall when they got home and tie tongues.

 

sometimes even more then that if dottie forgot to take her newly administered pills from the hospital six months ago when she got found out.

 

this night though, as chief hopper was away, eleven snuck dottie into the house. 

"you got the jiffy pop goin'?" she inquired as the skinny woman limbered onto the couch through the window.

 

"when do i /not/?" eleven giggled.

tonight's plan was to watch 'my bloody valentine' with the entire gang, of course with dottie coming first.

 

the tinfoil rised as the popping ambience began getting momentarily aggressive. 

eleven was alot better at her english and other things, though there was always moments where she got stumped.

 

after the popcorn was ready and the pair began adding extra butter, a few diverse knocks came upon the door.

"i'll get it-" dottie quickly hurried over, opening the door revealing the boys.

 

"get off my mine!" dustin tried a horrible miner crossed between a darth vader voice as he posed comically.

"hardy har, your so intimidating-" mike lamented, shaking his head, entering the house along with the others in a single file line.

"you guys got popcorn?" will beamed, a smile on his face. 

"don't be popcorn whores now guys-" dottie giggled. "wittle portion sizes for all of you." she teased.

"we're not four!" max groaned out. 

"extra butter?" lucas asked, sitting on the crowded couch along with most of the group.

"always." eleven replied simply as she concentrated.

"its not a fbi assignment, you can relax on the butter now-" dottie assured, giggling as she closed the door. 

"alright alright-" eleven stopped, beginning to dish out medium sized bowls for the entire group and herself. 

 

as eleven sat down after pressing play, cramped between dottie and mike, she hummed in realization of how lucky she is to have friends like dottie and the boys.

she was too busy daydreaming as she rested her head on dottie's soft shoulder to realize the small glare mike gave her for a brief second.

 

most of the night was filled with loud munches of popcorn, spilling of said popcorn, and screams.   
also scowls and faces at the gore-a-plenty. 

overall, best night ever.


	7. rad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eleven and dottie wake up in bed together after last night.

eleven slowly peeled her eyes open to the sight of dottie wearing lingerie, asleep also.

 

she really didn't need to see her bare back along with her cute face first thing in the morning.

 

not like it was bad, but she's pretty eh at doing laundry.

 

then it dawned on her a few moments of staring, that her dad could be here any moment.

she quickly looked over to the clock, the thin needles reading over to 6:08 AM. 

 

she sighed a breath of relief, her father wasn't home until seven.

 

usually.

she then realized she slept in her clothes.

i guess gorefests tire you out alot.

 

she stretched a little, looking over to the teen. 

she knew people slept in less clothing in bed, for whatever reason.

she knew the reason, comfort.

 

but she didn't quite understand.

why sleep in less clothes in a bed for comfort? 

isn't the bed already comfortable?

 

without anymore internal questionings of what regular people did, she leaned over to the girl.

"nat, cmon." she whispered to the teen, gently shaking her.

 

dottie lightly opened one eye. "five more minutes.." 

 

"c'mon, dad'll be home any minute—maybe."

dottie slowly sat up, revealing her light blue lace bra, matching her ribbon that she still kept on her hair.

 

eleven's face turned a light red, swallowing.

they have been questionable, but truth be told, eleven never saw her like this.

 

"didn't know i was that attractive." she teased with a light smirk. 

 

"sh-shut up." eleven huffed out.

 

dottie got up, slipping on one of eleven's bathrobes. 

eleven, admittedly stared as she did that.

 

"take a picture, it'll last longer." she teased again.

"you mouthbreather-"

dottie laughed, humming. "maybe one day you'll be the one to undress me."

eleven entertained that idea.

 

sounded pretty rad.


	8. noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this why eleven and dottie really shouldnt spend a morning alone

as they did their morning routine, both ears peeled for any sign of the chief coming home early, dottie taking her meds and

well eleven making copious amounts of eggos for breakfast.

 

as dottie walked out, her eyes peered over to eleven opening the cardboard frozen boxes containing the delectable food.

 

"damn, i wanna live until at least 60, is that a problem with you?" she teased, a small grin on her face as she sat on the couch.

 

"nope—we can grow old together, and-" she paused as she slipped the waffles in the toaster, comically turning around with a grin on her face.

 

"eat eggos."

 

dottie laughed, something that she doesnt do quite as often as she used to.

 

"how many do y'want?" eleven asked, popping the next batch in.

"four."

"syrup or ice cream?"

 

"syr- wait what did you just say?" dottie raised a eyebrow, her eyes gleaming with curiosity 

"ice cream."

"that- that /works/?" 

 

"works alot better then it should, i'll tell you that." eleven answered with a knowing grin as she began dishing.

 

"fuck it, gimme ice cream." 

and eleven did.

lots.

 

"god i feel twelve again." she reminisced as the plate was placed in her lap.

"i feel hor- thirteen again." she quickly fixed, swallowing 

dottie shot her a lusty glance before pretending like she didn't know anything as eleven sat next to her, ice cream on hers also.

 

dottie ate the concoction, a light smile on her face.

the light crunch of the waffles paired with the vanilla ice cream was perfect.

 

"fuck, that's really good."

eleven nodded in agreement, chewing.

"i think i got some ice cream on my lip—mind getting it for me?"

if dottie wasn't in her bathrobe which accentuated her figure, damn.

eleven swallowed, lightly licking along the trail of ice cream, and resumed eating with a blush on her face.

 

chief hopper needs to hurry up before this clock turns noon


	9. teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dottie flashes eleven, easy as that

dottie suggested that they go to the local gas station to get some snacks. 

eleven agreed, humming at the thought of eggos and potato chips.

 

so they walk, chatting about general things

 

and then suddenly, midway.

"wanna see a surprise?"

eleven raised a eyebrow.

 

 

she wasn't much a surprise fanatic but she didnt mind them

especially from dottie.

 

so she nodded and

 

 

holy shit thats her rack and dottie's cheeky grin 

 

and it was gone as soon as it came.

 

eleven's knees momentarily went weak 

 

"wh- what was.." she was speechless with a blush on her face.

 

"its been a year now, it's awkward to see your friend's boobs for the first time?"

"i mean—yeah." she agreed with a shaky voice 

 

"good."

"because there's alot more then that came from."

eleven's face turned more red as she opened the gas station door.

 

 

she quickly did the transaction as fast as possible, stuttering all the way.

with a knowing smirk on dottie's face.

 

she secretly loved the teasing.


	10. meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when dottie forgets her meds

dottie never much cared for nor liked taking her medication, but unless she wanted to be back at that hospital

well

its just something she had to do.

 

for one thing, it took care of her fidgeting and sudden giggling fits

 

at least that's the visible part.

 

her thought process was also more narrow and 'normal'.

eleven didn't mind her with or without being under the influence of the medication, but when she forgot.

 

man, it was just like old times.

 

as dottie had the turn of making breakfast, she sang a little tune to herself, unaware of the fact she was herself and didn't take her meds.

 

"la..la...breakfaaast! most important meal ever.." she hummed as she flipped the fried egg 

eleven walked in on this, eyebrow raised.

 

then she smiled as the realization hit her.

 

somehow dottie knew she was there.

"hey jane!" she greeted, a bright smile on her face.

 

"eggs?" 

"egg whites, i know." jane had her preferences, and she had a disdain for the yolk.

felt odd in her mouth..

eleven took a seat, her brown eyes drifting over dottie's crazy as usual hair.

she had it the same way since they met, though they did fix it at rare points in time when it was needed.

 

they both agreed that they should never fix her hair again for more reasons then the comb possibly crying its eyes out if it could.

 

"i was thinkin'-"

eleven's ears perked.

"i wanna be a musician, y'know? serenade you to sleep."

eleven blushed, smiling softly.

 

"im a big girl, i can s-"

"you are /my/ girl, thus you will be serenaded and its a legal obligation."

"do you even know what you wanna play?" she asked as the fried egg was presented to her

"of course."

 

"acoustic guitar."

"you better play good for me." she began chewing

 

"i'd do alot more for you then play good."

eleven choked momentarily, forcibly swallowing.

"wh- what?" she rasped out.

"mmm...nothing"

 

in her personal opinion, dottie was pretty nice also without meds


	11. truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the usual game of truth or dare.

eleven invited the boys over for the usual game in the usual spot on the grass, dottie obviously included

truth be told she tied dottie by the hip with just about all the times they are together

 

they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

"so who starts?" lucas stared around the circle.

"i will." mike piped

 

dottie and eleven shared a glance.

 

"truth or dare?"

eleven hummed. "truth."

 

 

"is it true you like dottie?" 

eleven began silently fidgeting with her nails, dottie pretending surprised at the suggestion.

 

"nope." she lied quickly.

 

will noticed something off about the answer.

"okay, now you-" dustin pointed to dottie.

 

"hmm..truth or dare, mike?"

"dare."

 

"i dare you to have 2 minutes in heaven with eleven, if you guys really aren't like../that/."

 

dottie giggled, she knew this would be easy as long as she played along.

 

"really? fine."

"i guess we have to." eleven lamented.

not really

"so theres a tree over there you guys can smooch smooch behind." dustin teased, pointing to the tree in question.

 

"cmon guys, really?" will sighed as the pair walked over to the tree

"yes, really." mike huffed.

 

"you guys are weird." lucas raised a eyebrow at both dustin and mike.

 

meanwhile, eleven was getting busy with dottie.

 

god, she loved her lips.

 

dottie grinded softly against her hips as she began french kissing her.

she tasted like eggos.

 

before they accidentally managed getting any further, dustin yelled out. "its been 2 minutes!" 

they quickly got off eachother, panting with a blush on the pair's cheeks.

 

as they walked over pretending to be disgusted and like nothing happened, mike couldnt mistake that flush on her face.

 

its the same one she had at the snow ball.

 

he narrowed his eyes.

 

she's into dottie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

and if hes right, hes gonna have a long talk with them


	12. a/n

alright boys im aware i havent updated this fic in like forever but im gonna start wracking my mind around for something on this 

so like

 

y'know

don't hurt me 🅱ls


End file.
